Optical character recognition (OCR) is a commonly-used technique for converting image-based text into digitized text. Accordingly, OCR can also be employed in character recognition in video frames. Previous approaches have included single-frame OCR without tracking, which does not allow realtime video registration of results with the subject matter. For video-registered display of the results, other approaches have recognized and rendered results frame-by-frame, but performance suffers (e.g., processor loading) from the latency constraints of recognizing and rendering results within a single video frame interval.